Naruto: The Unsung Heroes
by Brokula
Summary: Everyone already knows the story of Naruto and his friends. But what of the other teams? Their story has been forgotten. This is the story of Team 3 and their allies. (SYOC- OPEN) (on hold)
1. Act 0: The prologue

DISCLAIMER: following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 **Prologue**

 _ **9 years ago.**_

A boy stumbles over his feet as he walks through the grassy field.

His parents are in the back, somewhere.

They do not now.

He falls, down the small hill „Uh, gh!" The body just rolls down and stops by a small stream.

...

''Ow..." the boy manages to scramble up, holding his tears.

He reached for his head, sadly rubbing it.

But his sad look is quickly cast aside as he notices something...

''Uhh...?" his eyes slightly widen, hypnotised by a small bright light ''Pretty."

...

He slowly starts to take step by step forward.

The tiny speck of light is shining brighter and brighter as the boy takes every step closer.

The water is flowing without a care.

The birds are flying loops in the air.

...

And the boy reaches his tiny fist into the cold water.

But just as he is about to touch the shining light...

It expands in a quick pulse!

And the boy retracts his hand with a painful hiss.

It _felt_ like it was burning.

But he does not back down.

His little hand clenches, his eyebrows lower in frustration.

...

And in one quick swipe, he grabbed the tiny thing out of the water.

It isn't burning his hand anymore.

...

And in his hand...

Is a single.

Silver.

Ring...

''Grraah!'' and in a second, the light implodes on itself, surging brightly and then disappearing completely.

A flash of light.

His eyes for a moment turn white and the fear sweeps over his face as the heat similar to that of a small flame ripples through his skin.

With a quick reaction the boy's hand jerks, throwing away the ring.

''Mama!'' He almost instantly runs away with eyes filled with tears.

...

The only sound besides of that of a crying child is the sound of water sliding down its narrow, endless path.

And in the cold crackling waters...

...

...The ring glew no more.

* * *

' _Only the forgotten are truly dead_ '


	2. Act 0: Introduction

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N: So, this is the first chapter. I would appreciate if you offer any advice to me about writing a fanfic. I'm still looking for OCs, so please do subject your ideas.**_

 _ **Brokula, out.**_

 **The Prologue Arc:**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Introduction**

"Look guys. A _mighty_ Hagoromo. He, he, he!"

It's easy to be scared of something you don't know.

It is even easier to act tough.

And bullying someone else is a way to express it.

"Uh, _guys_. My mom said we should stay away from this kid…" such is life. Do or do not. There are no takebacks.

Life can be cruel.

And mine… Is fine enough.

Well, yes... I don't have any friends. That's true.

But if you ever asked me if I cared…

Id probably tell you 'no'.

"Don't be a wuss, Daiki. He's just a little shrimp!" the fat one slams his meaty fist across my face and I fall to the ground almost soundlessly into the puffy white snow that catches my butt lightly.

…

As you probably have already guessed, I'm not particularly loved around these parts. The feeling is mutual.

My nose is broken and a bleeding mess.

"You see?" the fat one smirks proudly at his two friends, simply pushing my head away with his open palm "Just a little crybaby." Obviously, to anyone with two eyes, he's trying to prove he is brave.

It hurts. But I don't cry. I don't scream. I don't complain.

That would only encourage them.

Because there's a tiny line in between bravery and stupidity.

And for some reason, many people take the last one.

"I…I…" the smaller one is shaking like a wet fish, trying to avoid looking directly at me " _Dude…_ Look at his eyes." _Whimp_.

And the smirk drops.

The fat boy rolls his eyes, around the snowy forest "You're such a coward, dude."

I take the time to slowly pull some feet under my body.

My head is a bit shaky.

He punched me hard. But not enough hard to cause something he would get hanged for by the adults.

Then the fat one turns to me, quickly grabbing me by my collar before I could wiggle out of the way "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you crying!?" my eyes were angry, not sad. And my fists were clenched.

…But I knew better.

"Oh, look guys. _He's angry_." he mocks again. It will become a bit tiring after some time.

And then came my help… "You idiots realize we're late for class?" the third guy looks down at his watch "Fuyuko sensei will be pissed…Again." His eyebrows clenched with annoyance at the small piece of technological wonder.

Saved by the bell.

The other two guys widened their eyes, instantly remembering.

"Oh, man…" the fat one let's go of me "That bitch is crazy when she's angry." Both his friends nod in their own way…

This time, I don't fall on my butt but manage to land on my feet the best I can.

Which isn't much.

' _Crap!_ ' talking about, I almost slipped and fell down on my nose again.

This ice really is kind of dangerous. But I managed to quickly find balance.

As a moment passed under my feet, I realize something "Oh…"

There was no one there anymore "They left." Hmm.

Should be more careful next time.

So I quickly get down on my knees, grab my backpack from the snow beside the road and putt all the books that were scattered around back into their place before they get wet.

My mouth lets out a small huff as one book slips through the cold fingers.

I pick it up with an annoyed glare and violently shove it into the pack.

Then I stand up, throwing the backpack over my shoulder.

And I start walking.

The good thing about this cold is that it makes your senses go numb, so the pain isn't _really_ there any more than the first couple of seconds.

I don't think anyone is going to notice.

 _But just in case…_

I raise my scarf cover both my mouth and nose.

* * *

 _A warm home._

Wooden ceiling, doors, big and fancy walls decorated with all kinds of expensive relics and family heirlooms…

As outside a great storm rages on wit all it's might, sweeping anyone stupid enough to find himself in its midst.

In the big fireplace, a small flame is crackling peacefully as it heats the face of a young kid.

She looks like she's reading a small book, with thick green covers that are laid down on her crossed feet.

Her toes wiggle a bit as a sound is heard from the back. She moves some of her clean hair out of the way of her eyes as her head slowly twists to look over the shoulder, unintentionally closing the book.

"Oh, come on…" she huffs, not even looking at the closed book. So she simply put's it to her side on the comfy white seat.

And her feet touch the ground.

As she puts on some sandals and takes a note of the banging noise in a distant part of the house(it's really more of a mansion)… She wasn't hearing it.

" _I swear_ if it's Kota again." She starts to walk first over the rich red carpet that was probably worth more than a small boat.

The hitting noise is getting stronger and louder. From only the fast paste 'rhythm' you could tell that the person on the other side was being either impatient or simply rude "COMING! _Coming_! For the love of ancestors. Stop banging on the door you dolt!" her steps became a tiny bit longer and faster paced with every moment her at first small scowl deepened.

Thanks to some highly miracle, the banging stopped almost instantly.

 _Weird…_

Ok, that may have made her a little worried, and a bit more hesitant to get to the door as fast.

Why don't we have servants like normal people…

But when I ask my mom for them she was all like: Shinobi don't need servants.

Who the told her something as stupid as that? I know for the fact that Uchihas had a fuck tone of servants.

Well, ' _had_ '…

Oh right… The door.

She's standing right in front of it.

The girl shrugs to herself as with her right hand she reaches and picks up a pair of four keys which were bound together by a small red string. She only needs one. So she picks it out of the lot.

She put's it into the lock, while her eyes quickly glance up at the door and then back to the lock.

"We _definitely_ need to get some servants…" the lock does the small clicking sound that can at some times feels satisfying, for some reason.

The door opens almost instantly, making the girl take a small step back in the semi-surprise.

But with that step, she firmly stands her ground.

And stares into _the eyes of death_ …

…

"You forgot the keys _, didn't you?_ " both of her eyes blink dumbly.

On the other side of the door is the bored looking face of her older brother… _Kota Hagoramo_.

His eyes blink, registering the question.

From head to toe, he looks like a shivering duck. The storm must have caught him off guard.

He nods.

She turns around and walks away, leaving the doors wide "Incompetent fuck…"

Just because he's her _older_ brother, doesn't mean she has to look up to him. Besides, being a year older isn't that big of a difference.

Besides what is there to look up to?

" _Mhm_." He hums to himself, taking a step inside, and closing the door behind before even more snow got into the house. Mom would be pissed if the rug was soaking wet when she came back home.

Kota takes off his jacket and backpack. They are both covered in a layer of snow that cracks and falls down with every step he takes.

The school bag itself ends up thrown into the corner, and the thick jacket nicely ends up landing right on the metal hook that is peaking out of the wall to the right side of the short hallway.

Inside it's warmer so the snow will melt fast.

The backpack can be thought about at a later note.

' _I'll do homework later_.' The scarf stayed on.

"You know, I'm gonna stop opening that door for you sooner or later." The voice of his little sister said from the other room.

But little did he care. Kota didn't respond and simply took his leave to the room.

The steps were slow, but he finally reached up to the bottom of the fancy wooden stairs.

He does not stop, but the small eyebrow over his right eye raises as he does not fail to notice the weird lack of noise…

He stops, turning his neck slowly as his eyes slowly scan the area down the stairway, at the same time his ears are trying to catch any sound for a single moment when he just suddenly asks.

His eyes were locked on the bottom of the stairs with interest.

"Saki?"

The said girl, aka. his little sister turned her eyes with annoyance just as she was about to take back her seat " _What do you want now_?" she just wants to read…

"The girls?" there is three sisters less than there should be.

She sits down, taking the thick book on to her lap.

It takes a second of her randomly flipping the pages and searching to where she stopped, while back on the steps Kota waits, not even moving a muscle.

He can wait.

This takes for about a couple of moments " _Um_ …Hm. _Here_." Before she finally places her slim finger on the edge of the rough paper page, covering the page numbering.

She leaves the book open in her lap with a hand over the right page.

Her head turns half-way around as she hums to her chin " _Oh, right_ … Well, Mei is out playing in the snow… With dad. _Hm_ …" a middle-aged professional killer…

She takes a glance out of the window that is on the other side of the room.

There, _(if you squint)_ you can see some balls of snow being thrown some distance by the house. Far enough not to be directly in front of the windows, but not far enough so that they could not be seen through the snow storm.

"Oh. Alright." He is still standing there on the middle of the stairs "What about Anna, _Rin_?"

Saki sighs, taking her head back towards the book and the many words that were displayed over its old pages "You _do_ remember what mom told us this morning, don't you?" she looked a bit irritated.

And she kinda was. That asshole never listens.

"…" he blinks to himself back up in the other room/hallway/stairs. That was like an affirmed 'No' to any normal person.

 _Figures…_

So Saki stayed silent for a moment more. Her eyes slowly passed the letters/symbols as the interesting story continued to evolve in her brain.

It's a detective novel, one of the lesser-known ones. But it is still interesting to read.

A small breath comes in and out of her nose, as her head turns around once more, while the right hand covers the book page.

"… _She_ said that she's going to visit uncle Nara in Hidden Shadow and she took them with. You were there when she said it, _you dolt_..." the second oldest returned back to her pretty book, all the way as she grumbles under her breath " _You'd know if you tried to listen_."

On the stairs, he nods "Alright…" he heard what she said. But ignored it " _Thanks._ " And he continued his way back up the stairs.

He passes by an old statue head of some ancient family member or something like that, past the great painting of his grandfather… then his great-grandfather. And so on.

This was a long hall…

And his next was the first right somewhere by the end of the hallway.

We live like royalty…

Kota's door that stood on guard before his room was pretty big.

He could stand on his own shoulders five times and just about being able to reach it.

But they opened with relative ease.

That squeaking noise of rusted metal…Mmm… Home.

The room was relatively clean.

 _Relatively._

"We need servants..." the kid slowly takes steps to his bed.

It was _big_.

Just like _every single thing_ they owned.

He spun lazily on his right heel, letting his back dumbly fall on the white sheets.

He lay there for moments…

Eyes closed.

…

The true peace is soothing to my ears…

 _And I love it._

…

…

...

.. _ **!**_

A snowball strikes the glass window of his room.

And Kota's eyes open.

He sighs " _Right._ " Stands up, slowly. He doesn't even take notice how his nice blue scarf fell down off his face and remained laying on his bed "Forgot about them…"

He takes a couple lazy steps to the window.

 _ **!**_

Another snowball hits it. This time a bit lower. Somewhere about where his balls would be.

Kota slowly glances at the white imprint, as it slowly slides down the smooth surface.

No words spoken.

His hand reaches forward, taking the feeling of cold metal as the skin touches the cold handle.

With a spin of his wrist, it is unlocked. And the right door of the window opens. Soon the left one follows as well.

And Kita leans over and looks down into the 'backyard'. Which all together was more of a private park by its own right.

But as soon as his head peeps through into the outside world, - _ **!**_

Another ball cuts straight through the air and hits him directly across the face.

Straight by the middle.

… He was thrown on his back by it …

" _And the nose._ " The side effects of having it frozen were slowly wearing out… And he could tell.

It hurt.

"Hey, Kody!" I hate that name "Come down with us!" leave me alone, damn you "I _snow_ you want it."

And then there was a _male_ voice. Dad… " _Hah, ha!_ Good one sunshine." No, it wasn't " _Icy_ what you did there." _…_

…

Kota, with the pain of pride _and_ body, climbs back up to his feet.

His face is red from the snow as he shakes it off.

The head turns to look out the window where hopeful faces lay " _Thank you, come again_." He shut them off by slamming the window doors.

The two's faces fell for a moment. But they didn't let something like that take the better of their souls, as inside a minute the father was already firing his ' _famous_ ', ' _ **Special Snow-Pounding-jutsu balls**_ '. It was a slaughter.

 _I don't think he realized on how many levels that name sounds wrong._ But not my problem…

 _My nose hurts like crap._

I better bandage it.

So he turned around. And walked down by the bed and to another, smaller wooden door on the other side of the room.

 _The bathroom_. Every family member's got one for themselves.

That's one of the good things about having a bigger house.

Some warm water on my face and I'm already feeling better.

There should be some bandages… _Here_.

And there they were. Inside a small wooden box.

 _Actually_ , there was only one tape of it left.

He picks it up, taking a moment to observe the white texture "I should refill." Then nods to himself, his eyes still staying on the bandages in his palm.

"Fucking hell…" the thingy started to unroll in his hands as he was now wrapping it around his face on the nose level. But there was a problem.

Bandages don't solve problems. They just cover them.

" _I hate my life_." And I need to find a medical-nin. If possible, before mom comes home.

Also.

It looked _**stupidly**_ ugly.

He can see the unprofessionally pasted bandages in the mirror.

Oh, and the pain multiplied.

"This isn't going to work." He grumbles under his breath, as the bandages are slowly let go off.

It unravelled and fell to the floor like that.

Sigh… "Plan B."

The boy walks away, leaving the bandages laying on the stone bathroom floor.

He stopped somewhere besides his bed. Looked around.

And shrugged. Letting his body fall on it's back, on to the comfy mattress.

" _I'm taking a nap_." His eyes closed.

And he did so.

I'll deal with it at a later date…


	3. Act 0: Introductions Continued

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N: OC spot on the team is still open!**_

 _ **Also sorry for not updating in a long time, but expect my laziness peeps. It's just who I am.**_

 _ **The Prologue Arc**_ **:**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Shop**

Eye open.

As the morning rays of the big yellow glowing ball of fire pounce on my face past the window to my right side of the bed.

It's already morning.

 _Fuuuck_.

"Ghh…" well. What has to be done… "Hhh." Isn't hard.

My upper body slowly jerks up as I push it like one of those carts that get their wheel broken in the middle of a hill.

Why is it so HARD?! To wake up in the morning?

A question that the eggheads have been looking an answer to for centuries… It's one of the great mysteries of life.

'And why is it so cold all of a sudden?'

Eyes turn right for 90 degrees. _Oh._

"Didn't I close the damn thing?"

Didn't I close the window last day before I went to bed?

I think I did.

Well, 'I think' I did.

Oh, no matter.

Down the ladder we go.

Off the bed and ready to throw.

The fingers land first, almost soundlessly as I lower down to the knees.

I stand up and am remembering something "Hey, mom! What day is it?" I already said I should buy a calendar for my room, but for some damn reason, I always forget.

My mom's probably in the kitchen right now.

I can hear her clanking with the pans and cutlery back there behind the wall over to my left. She's probably making breakfast already.

At least she's a good parent.

Humming out a small melodic tune, the head of the grown woman popped right beside my door frame (without a door) "It's Saturday sweety." Under her chest was a bowl filled with a gooey substance of lighter brown colour while her other hand was using the big wooden spoon to mix it further.

"And you know what that means, hun." Yup. I know.

And that's why I frown.

"Yea, yea, I know." I huff to my chin displeased with the recent news. _I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiired…_ "What are you making over there?" wow, I really sound lifeless right now.

I must look even worse on the outside.

"It's cinnamon pancakes, I just found about the recipe from Ms Hue." Mom smiles. I think she forgot about the mixing because her hand stopped slowly.

A small smile grows no my face "Will there be _**chocolate**_?" as my back turns to her and my steps take me past her shoulder, we bumped, and by that I mean she was bumped away. Gently of corse.

I'm not an asshole just because I have to work.

( _even if I don't want to_ )

I take the first turn and enter the smaller room, painted with white tiles around the walls, a small sink, a toilet, a small circular rug on the floor in front of the wooden shower box.

There are a few towels laid down on a small table that is standing right next to the door. It can be annoying at times, because it is blocking the door from opening fully, and you always have to watch out you don't break one or the other by slamming the door open like a maniac.

Or well, a kid with some insides squishing around inside the belly.

In other words, a shitty experience.

One that every one of you ladies in your comfy seat back in front of the semi-large screen has to suffer from here to there.

"Of corse. But you know that it's _not_ healthy. Maybe you should try some fresh mushrooms. I picked them myself by the small stream yesterday."

'Grose' "Mom…" I stop before the mirror "Where do you even- _I mean_ \- Who eats mushrooms on a _pancake_?" my hair is so messy.

"Oh, it won't kill you to try. They're eatable, I promise." she sounds as happy as usual. With her annoying ideas about healthy food and things like that.

I shuffle it a bit with my hands and some loose bangs fall over my eyes, forehead and cover my nose. Good thing my hair isn't too long. Otherwise, it'd would all just be a big pain in the arse.

More so than it already is.

Boys have it so much easier.

They never have to take care of their looks.

"You know, mom. _All food is eatable._ " Geez, what's that awful smell? "It's just that some food can be eaten only once." _It's the truth_ "And I'm not eating that."

I sniff myself under the armpit.

I need a shower.

"Suit yourself." I think I even heard her still happy-looking shrug. I don't know if that makes sense or not. Probably the latter. _But…_

Oh well…

SHOWER TIME!

So, shoo! Shoo, you perverts!

A girl needs her lone time!

* * *

...

" _Ah…_ That feels so much better." I pick up a towel from atop the small table, previously mentioned, and wrap it around my wet hair that is dropping some water drops all over my shoulders.

Another towel is covering my special parts, so there is no peeping.

I step of the small red rug that is now starting to soak all wet.

And now I'm standing back in front of the mirror over the sink.

Wait… " _Grh…_ "

The mirror is hanging a bit to the side. OCD kicking in!

Ghr "…Better!"

I fixed it. Now it's staying straight.

Now on to my hair.

Hmm…

I hum to my chin, while looking at my ow reflecting cocky smile in the bathroom mirror "What, o what to wear it like on this fine, lovely day?" my right hand sweeps over my forehead, moving aside some hairs that were annoyingly getting past the towel which was supposed to keep them under.

I'll just ask mom "Mom!" she usually has a good idea of what to do.

"Yes, sweety?" she's humming some tune. It's called ' _The God that Drowned_ '. I remember it very well from when I was smaller.

When Kaoru used to sing it to me before sleep.

 _Ah…_

Such nice memories.

I may not have ever liked swimming and still am afraid of drowning. But, hey. I'm getting off track, again, am I?

I was quiet a second too long "Sweety? Is everything alright?" she asks me from the kitchen, where I heard her close the oven with a light tap.

" _Uh-huh._ Sorry. I just got a bit taken for a moment." … Wait a moment.

…Do pancakes even go into the oven? "That's fine. Breakfast should be ready quickly, so hurry up." It was probably the fridge. She must have put away the leftovers.

"Oh, no wait up. I need some help here." I remove the towel off my head and let my hair fall down. It's all wet and soggy.

"Oh, alright. I'm coming. Let me just put this away." clanking noise come from the kitchen, followed by footsteps and then by my mother's head popping up as the door opened.

She was holding a hand over her eyes.

…

I roll my eyes "You can come in."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid you were having…" she pushes the thought away from her dense mind and shakes it a moment "-Anyway. What is it, hon? Need help with your hair?" A mother's intuition.

Or simple intelligence?

Your choice.

I nod "Mhm." humming through my lips I'm currently biting and holding with my teeth.

She nods happily and with two steps is already standing behind my back with fingers already in my hair like it's a fucking pastry.

"So how are we doing it today?" she asks, as her fingers gently scratch my scalp. Uuuuh, hu, hu… I love when she does that… "Braids or something new?"

Important decision incoming!

I should probably take my time to think about it and- "A pony-tail would be nice. I think it'd look good on me. Huh?"

She nods, making another sweet smile on her pretty face "Of corse it would hon…" mom's eyes slip down and to the side at the half-open wooden door with a slight peck of annoyance I managed to spy in there as I looked at her own reflection towering over behind my back…

"But did you really need my help for this?" both eyes slowly return to notice my funny expression in the mirror. I looked smug.

Very. Smug.

Don't know why, do " _Nope._ "

"That's not very nice." Her expression hardens as much as she can manage(which isn't much). You can even bearly see a small frown if you look really hard.

But one thing I'm sure.

And that's that she's annoyed. Funny…

I smirk to myself " _Well,_ I'm not a very nice girl, mom." closing both eyes happily.

"I'd say I'm more off in the ' _cool_ ' department myself." I brush off my shoulders like a cool dude…-et.

"Whatever you say muffin." She finishes with one final pull, straightening it, and letting go of the hair. It fell on the back of my head.

I smile wide "Thanks, mommy." And happily jump off.

'Oh, I can't forget my ballet lesson tomorrow.' I think as my feet plop from one foot to other, leaving semi-wet footsteps behind.

Yeah. Important stuff and all that.

… Ok, maybe not important, but it is fun to do.

I enter my room and close the door behind me lightly.

Time to get some fine and dandy clothes.

And, yes. I know I still have my towel around the body. And I'm not taking it off, buddy.

 _I'm a girl with standards._

…

 _Ooh!_ My old tutu. And it's _pinky_ colour is calling eagerly to my eyes…

My hand reaches into the shallow wooden closet.

"Heh, he. Sorry, buddy. But your time had long since." Over the shoulder and on to the wooden planks that are the floor that is my room.

That is.

" _Nope._ " Baggy pants are so last century.

She dives her head back in, soon enough (After a bit of struggling to take it out and bumping her head on the top of the shelf embedded inside the closet. 'Maybe a T-shirt?' it was a grey one, and had a small V-neck that looked kind of tight " _Nu-uh._ " It's too cold.

" _Nope._ " Why would I wear a straw hat?

Again, these pants are no good " _None of that._ " I just don't feel this colour at the moment. White doesn't make you stand out stand out much in this climate.

" _Nein._ " She takes out a horned helmet while holding it by the edge of one of the horns. She glances at it for a moment of denial 'Why do I even have this?' before it is sent flying over the back and ends up landing under her tall and tidy bed.

" _Wrong._ " I'm not wearing this striped shirt… It looks gay.

Red headband? " _Wrong again._ " Not feeling for red colour right now.

'Oh, maybe this!' it's a quite good looking striped pullover " _Uhh…_ " I just remembered, " _I guess_ it should do for now." This is the one that Kaoru gave me, like a forever ago.

(Quick flashback)

' _Oh my goodness! It looks so sweet on you Swansea.' The half-grown girl looks at me with a gasping proudness of an accomplished mother, giving a smaller version of myself a good ol double thumbs up._

 _Well, at that time, I was proud 'You're going to get that cute fishy in no time!' I was very proud at the moment._

 _I was a child then, damn it. Simple things for simpler minds of simpler times. I think you buds already know how the saying goes, huh?_

 _Kaoru looked very much determined… And from what I've known her for these little to two years by now…_

 _When she puts something into that thick skull of hers, there is no taking it out other than, of corse taking the whole thing off her shoulders._

 _Not that it would bother her._

She can always make me laugh with her dumb shenanigans and boy-hunting episodes.

Here's a funny fact. She's the only girl who I know that has at minimum 3 different harassment lawsuits.

 _He, he, heh!_

…

Over the head, it goes.

It takes me a bit longer as I mix up the sides of the pullover like an idiot, spirits, I hate when that happens.

You know, when you take half an hour to take some stupid thing on, only to find out you turned it the wrong way.

That's so stupidly annoying. Especially with something as itchy as this purple coated scratch-fest-vest.

But it's worth the trouble, tears and blood spiled, cuz stripes are never out of fashion.

…

 **I'm done…**

…

'Wait up there shorty… Aren't you forgetting something?' _oh, yeah_. I completely forgot what mom said…

" _MOM_!"

"Yes, hon? Did the drawer fall down again?"

"Yes-Wha? No. Not that! What am I supposed to do again?"

A moment of quiet "…Do what, where?"

' _Damn you to hell..._ ' I shake my head, taking the leave out of my room " _NOTHING!_ I just remembered." A few steps past the kitchen, and past the not so long hallway, out the damn screeching wooden door that we need to fix already and on to the balcony/stairway (to heaven).

But as I was about to take a fist grumpy step outside the house, and the stupid door confirms it to anyone standing close enough.

A cold feeling passed through my spine and all around as I remembered with some more grumpy " _My jacket._ " I get back in, slamming the door behind me as strong as I could.

* _ **Crack!**_ *

' _Oh, ho, ho! Fuck you too, buddy._ ' Thankfully it was just not important enough for me to give a damn.

I toss the big fluffy jacket over my back and pull the hood over my cheeky façade, as well as the trusty old scarf that is pulled out of the even trustier big and bad pocket in the same jacket.

I put the pink wool thingy around my mouth.

And I **BELIVE** I'm finally ready to go.

 _I'll check_.

Over the head?

 _Check._

Torso zipped up?

 _Check._

Pants on?

 _Check._

Boots…

Eh… I'll do fine without.

Behind the ears?

I have hair, so check.

 _Alright._

One step to hell.

I screech the limping door open.

And take my first step out to where no sane had ever taken steps to and ever come back.

I putt the sunglasses on.

Don't know why. I just do.

…

 _Time to do my stuff._

 _Yu_ a stuff.

 _ **A.N: Heya!**_

 _ **First one in the Team 3 is Yua Fukui by ChillyIce. Thanks, bud. You were the**_ _ **only**_ _ **one to submit a team member.**_

 _ **Before you guys start thinking, expect every OC submitted to me to be put to good use in this story, either as a side character, some bad guy or whatever I'll see them fit in to.**_

…

 _ **Oh, and yeah, don't expect quick updates from me guys.**_

 _ **I'm too lazy for that.**_

 _ **But I DO plan to finish this fanfic at some point.**_

 _ **Bye, Bye!**_

 _ **May the Konzum be with you.**_


	4. Act 0: Introductions More Continued

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:**_

 _ **(-1-)=Choryu - Kimio Eto (put that into fucking youtube)**_

 _ **The Prologue Arc:**_

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **Groceries**

 **(** **-1-** **)** "Hmm…" a boy is walking down a crowded road, not looking forward but instead down at a small piece of paper which was riddled with not so beautiful writing. Not to add that the entire paper was all wrinkly and used up. So reading from this little thingy is more of a scientific discovery than a freaking Sunday.

We all love, yet hate Sundays, right? You know. Since it's the day when we don't do _anything_ (besides go to church, but that's just me I guess) yet it is the day that comes before… _Mondays_ … those **evil** creations of the gods of the calendars.

 _ **Curse you!**_

Anyways. Away from my rambling and back to the story.

"3 to 5 chicken eggs, a bottle or two of milk… black chocolate, and so on. _Mhm_..." The boy put's the note back into his pants (in a civilized way) skillfully avoiding getting tripped over some poor guy's foot.

That, my dear people, is what I call _sarcasm_.

" _Agh_!" he fell down like a log, and I think that the poor-No, the hobo guy let go of his instrument he was just playing and it hit the ground. Luckily for him, it was made of wood, and he was sitting down, with spread out legs if I might add "Hey! Watch it, you moron!" the lone musician curses under his breath as he rubs his sore footsies which were stepped on by the already mentioned.

Some people that were previously listening to him play were now dispersing. Noone even gave a thought to help out the boy stand up.

The blondie boy of music looks down at the body spread across his feet "Ah. It's you." Getting recognised in a small district wasn't something out of the ordinary. Here most people knew most other people.

The boy climbs up to his knee, as his hand reaches up and starts to rub his painful nose "H-hey Eito. Sorry for that. I wasn't looking."

The musician that has now been named as 'Eito' sighs tiredly "That's Kojima to you, kid." he takes his small guitar thingy in between his hands and starts to recalibrate the strings, his eyes and neck follow. The kid smiles, do.

"Now go home kid, before I kick your ass." 'Kojima' grumbles after resting his head back against the wall and covering the frontal part, also known as the human face with his fatty hoodie. The instrument goes beside his ass.

The boy has risen to his feet by now "Right." He nods not feeling really that threatened by the comment. And why would he?... Not like Eito would actually hit him… Right?

Soo he starts to walk away, after an apologetic bow to the face-covered self-enthusiast.

"I hate that kid…" a small smirk climbs up even in diversion to the unhappy sounding words.

And so we move on, following the boy's Sunday walk down the crowded streets, full of people, their wears, bears and sales and whatnot. There's nothing you won't find here on a nice sunny winterish day like this one. The streets are somewhat cleaned, either by people's feet passing over the shallow snow layers or by the way of shovels and those old looking yellow brooms.

Kids are playing like the little dick they are, vandalizing people's property, taking a shit on someone's carpet and those other things kids do…

 **!**

Hey, look… They broke the window. How swell.

 **!**

And another one… Sigh… Oh, wait. These guys seem familiar… like I've seen them somewhere before.

Hm…

Come on readers, let us count the muttonheads with… Elmo! (What am I doing with my life) Einz, due, three, četri! Wow, you just actually learned something from the statistically least likely place. Good job.

Oh, right. Story.

Yeah… You guys remember C#1? Yeah? And you remember the Fat, Wimpy and the other guy(yeah… you totally remember any of their names, especially because I didn't say more than one… I think). Oooh, and they now have a fourth wheel.

So classy.

"Come on Daiki! Throw it! Woohoo!" the fat one cheers as his man-tits flop around.

They are currently throwing rocks at a beaten down looking house which I'm pretty sure is the one where that blond kid lives.

As the fat guy's scarf jumps with him, the slim guy is shaking, even do he is probably wearing like two layers of grisly skin thrown over his back, as well as a puffy beanie-like cap that the moron had pulled down right over his eyebrows "I-I don't know, Taisei. I-it doesn't f-feel right."

The third guy stayed silent, as he just watched them stoic like a corpse.

Is the fat gu- uh, I mean 'Taisei's face red or is it just me? "Come on, man! You can do it!" he waves his jacket enforced arms around while jumping from left to right foot impatiently.

The Number Four-

 **!**

Yeah. He's doing that… Oh, look. He picked up another rock. That guy really doesn't seem to be giving a shit to what's happening with the two compatriots who seemed to be in the middle of a freezing argument.

The other guy, whose fingers were tucked into his pockets didn't even blink as another sound of breaking glass and wood soars past his red ears. He should be wearing something over his head before the cold gets the better of his ass.

"B-but y-you didn't throw a-a-" Denki the slim guy rubbed the oddly round looking rock in his hands his fingers have already long since swiped any trace of snow off of its smooth surface.

Like a baby's ass.

Seems fitting since it's held by an asswipe.

"You need to prove that you can hang out with the cool guys, right dude!?" the other guy (#3) just rolled his eyes with a small grunt escaping his lips. No matter. The Great Taisei would not let any dis-enthusiasm slow his own down "So let _de'_ rocks hit the Village, _BABY_!" the ' _baby_ ' part, as you can already tell was a bit overenthusiastically spoken. Add to that that the fatso known as Taisei pointed his arm towards the decided target.

He, he, I can see his butt-crack.

 **!**

Oh

"B-but, d-didn't your m-mom s-say-"

"Hey, guys!" You totally forgot about-

 **!**

I totally forgot about the first guy. Aka: The one who's named has yet to be spoken: "Wha'cha doing?" Aka. the guy with the list.

He let them no time to finish processing the simple words "Uhh…" as his eyes curiously followed to where their bodies had previously been turned towards.

The house itself already looked like it's going to fall apart all by itself.

And with an uncalled for sudden and overly dramatic gasp escaped the chubby boy's lips as all the rocks that were stored in his pockets(ok, maybe not all of them, but the biggest ones) fell out like, well, rocks in to the white puff that is the snow "BAIL!" fingers pointed at our friend and a terrified expression later, Taisei was gone in a blast of wind.

!

It took less than some more moments before the chopsticks decided to flee after his friend "W-wait for me, Taisei!" as he was scrambling to run away, almost slipping on a frozen puddle of ice "Don't tell my mom-Ah-hh-aH!" he managed to get himself back up as he headed down the blocky road.

 **!**

Our guy's confused look slides down after the slim older boy. Well, that was short… If he had to guess.

…

…

…

"Ok, I'm just gonna go, now."

"You do that." The guy with the watch blinked uninterested.

And so he awkwardly did.

…

…

Aaaaaaawkwaaaaaaard!

 **!**

Alright!

Now that he was walking down towards the populated areas.

But this IS the shithole part of the town...

I mean ' _Village_ '.

Not that it matters as our guy just continued to walk straight down the ruined and never repaired (what was supposed to be a) cobblestone path.

"Left here…" he talks to himself under the breath.

And proceeds to take a left turn into the dead-end street that was stationed there.

He's humming to himself while walking.

The houses around the corners of the street and down the old path are all wooden with some lower parts only being made of stone. They are all completely covered by the never-ending(it ended like four hours ago) snowstorm that had raged to earlier, this morning.

There is only some old grandma cleaning snow in front of her carpet before the entrance doors to the small wooden house.

She seems cold.

' _Hope she does not get cold-bite_.'

The kid steps up the small row of stairs to the risen platform before the shop doors.

' _ **C**_ _olective_ _ **C**_ _ommons_ ', a neat name.

* **Ding, ding** * oh, and it has one of those bell thingies that hang over the door to signalize when the potential buyer comes in.

And then, since this wasn't a self service type of a shop – _OH DEAR SPIRITS_ _ **, BURN IT WITH FIRE!**_

…

Oh, no wait, that's just _Shu_ -By… _Uh_ , Bee- _Shi_? _Shubo_? _Scobey-Dooby-Do_?

I don't know how to pronounce that weird name.

And the kid seems to have goosebumps rise on his neck as he sees the giant, fat and ugly man/woman thing with too big hairs under his/her's armpits to be human.

…

I mean, the only way I can explain how this thing looks is if you… _Do you guys know Warhammer 40k_?

…

Well, yes. Think of the ugliest orc captain you can muster and make him fuck with a Tao.

And here comes Scooby.

We're… just gonna call it Scooby (because it kinda fits the description).

"Good morning, Miss. Shybyjo." And it's a girl… (ninja)Christ… "How's Mr Shu been?"

Out came a gruff "Well enough, brat." He put the list on top of the table as she lit a pipe for herself.

He either ignored or didn't pick up on her grumpy attitude of hers since he just nodded with a slight smile.

" _Mmm_ … So what does mama ninja want this time." She pulled a whole smoke cloud out of the pipe which somehow formed a skull beside her head.

The female trolls picked up the small paper into her greasy sausages and carefully read it.

"That'd be around 200." The salesman extended his hand over the blocky wooden counter and opened the big greasy palm towards a bubbly head of a semi-grown child.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Anyways, the boy bowed his head, a bit too eagerly. And was quick to go away from the big person whose gender or humanity has not yet been confirmed by your writer.

And you know what they say about assuming.

"Ya, ya. See ya' later kiddo." She waves off, failing to notice…

…

"Hey, wait up! You didn't pay!" he stopped in his tracks before the door, seeming to contemplate on the words for a moment or two while the cogs in his brain turned around.

"Oh, man. Sorry miss." He hurried back to the counter bowing deeply… to deeply "Apologies!" he offered the coin purse "Take it. It has about a 100 more-" "-Deal!" but before he could finish his monologue he was rudely cut off by the quick money-grabbing hand that freaked him out at least to some larger degree.

Then she basically threw him out of the store.

And he had to walk the same path he did to get home.

…

 _Alone…_

…

…

Good thing nothing bad happened. **:D**

Like slipping and falling down and breaking your bones or getting brutally mugged by some poor fuck.

His own house was kinda _nice_.

He went through the front door, brushing off all the snow from his _HEAVY_ layers of clothing.

He didn't get rid of the jacket, do. He kept it on, as well as the scarf, thick hat and what not as he walked a couple times to the right to find a kitchen where a friendly sounding woman was cutting a carrot.

"Hey, mom. I'm back." He called, leaning from the door.

She took notice and smiled warmly "Oh, you're back already, Akio?" she turned her head the other way as the knife perfectly cut through the vegetables.

Guess being a long time ninja pays off for multi-tasking.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" he proudly saluted "The duty is safely delivered!"

" _Good Soldier_." She scanned around him with her eyes lightly, returning him a two finger salute before turning her head back to the last piece of the vegetables that she quickly ended and tossed into the big soup where it floated together with a bunch of other things.

"Now bring me your war-loot, you honour-bound momma's boy." She chuckled lightly at her own sake.

…

" _What_?" the boy blinked.

…

"The supplies?" she stated while adding a _tincy-wincy_ bit of salt.

…

…

…

Back in the shop, Miss. _Scooby_ counted down the coins while taking often draws of the pipe smoke/drug.

"He'll be back…" the supplies were still waiting inside a paper bag on the counter.

"… Stupid brat." she shook hear head disapprovingly as we fade to take a piss break.

 _ **A.N: Sorry if it's a bit of a shitty chapter. I just kinda wrote it in big leaps of time, and I tried to do it in 3. person, but I guess I'll just stick with 1.P.**_

 _ **This Chapter featured OCs:**_

 _ **-Akio Nobunaga by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte**_

 _ **-Eito Kojima by ShABlA2000**_

 _ **And it included: Izuru Oda by Zeozio**_


End file.
